Harry Potter and the Betrayal of Hearts
by Blaze92792
Summary: HPDM SLash Harry DracoPlagued by the guilt of his godfather's death, Harry hopes to find comfort in his adopted faimly but is cast aside by The Order Phoenix. But what does Draco Malfoy find Harry crying make a Nightmare or A knight in shining armor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowlings Harry Potter Or other Various characters and Settings ( i wish i did though)**

**Summary: HP/Dm Warnin:Fluff Slash AbuseAfter accepting the death of his godfather harry finds love with his archnemisis .**

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of Hearts**

**_Prologue_**

In a perfectly normal looking house in Surrey, London, on a street called privet drive lived a family who strived to be normal even though most people wouldn't describe them that way. There was the father, Vernon Dursley who worked a what he thought a operfectly normal drilling company called grunnings, with a what he thought beatiful wife Petunia, and a very active though to everyone else a pig in a wig Duddley. However they hid a secrete from the ocasional spy neighbors as though they were hiding what they thought an ambomination. Their nephew, Harry potter, and read the story as 3 muggles will bring cause a child the pain to cause the Cold Heart of a Malfoy Melt.

* * *

Okay SO what did ya think if i get good reviews i'll keep updating on a monthly bases and flames are excepted but i'll just tell you to go fuck your mother :) I'm serious 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowlings Harry Potter Or other Various characters and Settings ( i wish i did though)**

**Summary: HP/Dm Warnin:Fluff Slash Abuse HPDM SLash Harry Draco Plagued by the guilt of his godfather's death, Harry hopes to find comfort in his adopted faimly but is cast aside by The Order Phoenix. But what does Draco Malfoy find Harry crying make a Nightmare or A knight in shining armor?**

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of Hearts**

"Talking/noise"

'thinking'

* * *

_**Hey this is a little preview of the next chapter alright...**_

* * *

"11:55"read the alarm clock as two once emerald eyes full of joy now darkened with pain. But there was a glimer of hope as

the owner of the eyes glanced egarly at the window waiting for owls of his friends and adopted family telling him he would be

picked up. The owner was a not so normal 15 almost 16 year old harry Potter.

"11:58"

'Just 2 more minutes and then i can get into the safety of my friends' Harry thought happily' I still shiver of when this all started'

Thought Harry as he stared at his bruised covered body that looked like skin streched of bones. The worst of it were his ribs as

he could count them all and noticed that three looked like the were bent up. ' Proabably broken' Harry mused' if only you were

still alive sirius' tears came to Harry's eyes as he thought of his godfather whose death he caused.

'If only Dumbledore let me stay at the Hedquarters' frustrated harry' though the letter not being written might have helped'

**_//Flash Back//_**

_"Boy!!! How dare you think to try and intimadate us with those freaks!" Vernons voice bellowed as he slapped harry to the floor. _

_Harry stood cringing as his face felt on fire. Usually Uncle vernon would stop here but boy was he in for a surpirse. AS Vernon was _

_lifting Harry from the floor an owl came through the window and dropped a message. Vernon opened it and after a few moments his _

_bloated face smiled with what could be called a smirk._

_" So freak. It seems you're a murderer. Your godfather huh? Well who's going to protect you know boy!!! ANd been using your _

_freakyness on us huh!!"Vernon laughed cruely as he kicked the trunk aside and grabbed Harry's hair. Dragged him over to the _

_cupboard. _

_Opened it and said " Well boy welcome to the worsts days of your freaky life!"Vernon laughed cruely and slammed the cupboard shut _

_and Harry heard the sound of the locks clicking into place. With a sigh he noticed he had grabbed the letter that had come. It read:_

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_I know you must be curisouy with Harry's sudden depression but it would seem Harry had been__ tricked into a trap. And his godfather, _

_Sirius Black, had been killed. So i hope you could give Harry a grace month and give some of Harry's chores to your son. he will also _

_have to stay with you the whole summer as their are protections wards that affect you and your family. I hope he is well soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_( I don't know if that's all the titles?)

//End Flash Back//

'yeah like that made uncle vernon feel sympathetic.'Harry mused. It just made things worse. //Flash Back//

_"Boy now withthat no good criminal godfather dead i expect these chores to be done by dinner or you won't be able to open it at _

_all."Vernon said hand Harry a list the size of a toilet paper roll._

_" Have a nice day at work." said Petunia" I'm going to take my little Duddykins and hsi nice friends to the mall for the dayto get the _

_new games and system he has been waiting so patiently for all week. _

_While standing on the sides Harry snorted in his mind' yeah patiently means breaking three cases and beating up on kids half his_

_size but twice as smart. Which that by it self isn't an accomplishment. _

_" Well boy what are you waiting for get to the chores. And don't let the neighbors see you doing any freakish ways or i'll have vernon _

_teach you." Aunt Petunia sneered and left harry alone to look at the list._

**Things For you to Do Boy or Else!**

_'gee Uncle nice to no you care' Harry thought mourbeddly(sp)_

1. Scrubb the kitchen Floor

2.Clean the living room and wash the antiques

3. Clean all of our bedrooms and the baths

4. Do the laundry

5. Weed the lawn

6. Mow the lawn

7. Trim the the rose bushes lightly

8. Cutt the trees heavy

_and on it went to little things like clean the leftside of the house gutters._

_By the time vernon came home he had only just gotten to re shingling the roof. _

_"BOY!" He was grabbed by the shirt and hauled into the living room staring face to inhumanly possible red face. " why isn't the list _

_done! You were lolygadding around doing your freaky things weren't you!" Uncle vernon said pointing an accusing finger at him._

_Harry stood up straighter gathering courage thinking that he could stops this. Boy was he wrong. " No i wasn't and i'm not going to _

_be doing anymore chores or i'll tell my friends. That was the worst thing he could say for vernons face turned a deep purple _

_that would give an eggplant jealous. _

_" SMACK! " Vernon meaty hand came swing knocking harry slidding back against the wall to the floor." How dare you speak to mea _

_that way ! I'll show you who the boss is." Vernon said taking off his belt _.

"_WHISH"The sting of the belt brought one Harry Potter down to his knees. Harry could feel the buckle rip open the flesh on his back._

_Harry arched his back unforunatley to meet the belt hit his back again. He surpressed the urge to scream but by the 12th hit he _

_couldn't hold it back. Then it stopped, thinking it was over harry tried to stand only to be kicked in the ribs knocking the air out of him. _

_Repeatidly the kicks kept coming throwing a few punches in there. The he felt being dragged upstairs hitting his head on the way and _

_thrown on the floor to his room._

_Vernon then grabbed his hair and pulled up harshly"You belong to me now freak and if you tell any of your freaky friends i'll take that _

_blasted bird and wring it's neck."he said before letting harry's head drop. _

_Harry only managed a weak "n-no" before he heard the locks coming on the door clicking before fadding into the darkness._

_//end flash back//_

reviews and if you flame try not to be to harsh


End file.
